


Blessed Light

by Talullah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little cave troll has a surprising day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed Light

**Author's Note:**

> Loads of thanks and smooches to bookofnicodemus who betaed this bit. ;) All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Written for the 3rd LoTR All Slash Challenge, which required Moria as location, Balrog/Cave Troll as pairing and mentions of a lake, the son of a balrog, and aloe vera.
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

**Moria, 3019 Third Age**

The little cave troll awoke with a vague feeling of danger. He blinked, looked around and by Morgoth's balls, the farthest part of the ceiling had abated during his sleep. There were light rays in his den! And they were approaching him!! The shock made him release a shrill cry as he sprung up from his bed.

He ran out of the cave faster than the speed of light, tumbling in his blanket and leaving behind most of his possessions. It was not a big problem. The bad light would keep others away till night came and then he could retrieve them safely. But as he trod down the large hall outside his room searching for a safer place, he could not help but to feel disappointed. His cousin had promised that he would not regret moving into this Moria place, but so far he had not been too impressed and this had been the proverbial drop of water. He was leaving. But first he would find the deepest place in this maze to spend the rest of the day in comfortable, safe, refreshing sleep.

Despite being tired and grumpy from the fright and the interrupted sleep, the little cave troll walked for over two hours, always taking the descending path when he had a choice - one could never be too far from the wicked light. He had started feeling safer in the sooth-shade dark, when he heard some vague rustling. Water, could it be? He was starting to slumber but he made an effort and followed the sounds a bit further. At the turn of the corner there it was, a beautiful, pitch-black lake, tiny waves rippling along its shores. The little cave troll stood in awe - what a beautiful place to make a human, or maybe even elven barbecue with his friends. Maybe this Moria place was not so bad. He would definitely have to mention this lake to his cousin. Maybe they could do that improvised orc sauce that always went so well with everything.

Grinning widely, the little cave troll ventured forth from the tunnel into the open space. The echo of his feet startled him, but then he found it funny and started playing around, making all sorts of sounds and delighting in the way they were returned. What a great place to torture some meat!

He was happily fooling around when a low grumble spread through the open space, reverberating until he thought he would be deaf. His heart raced madly in his chest but instead of fleeing he stood there grounded, torn between the fear of the unknown and the fear of the nasty light that might await him at his back.

Thunderous steps followed the grumble and from a tunnel on the other side of the lake he could see a pale light surging stronger and stronger by the minute. The little cave troll should have been afraid, but he was not. This was fire light, good light, cooking light. It might just be some other little cave troll carrying a torch and the steps sounded loud only because of the echo. He did love to make new friends so he waited, even took a few steps closer to the tunnel.

"Who is there?" a loud, commanding voice asked, still advancing inside the tunnel.

This cold reception was not what he expected, but the little cave troll was not one to be deterred by the natural suspicion that every poor dark creature should feel towards strangers in these light times.

"Just me," he answered, realizing too late the inanity of his answer.

"You, who?" the voice boomed.

Mistaking the question, the little cave troll answered louder, for it was clear to him that his interlocutor was a bit deaf, probably from all those strange sounds by the lake. "I'm here, out by the lake," he shouted.

"Well, come nearer, it's too cold and wet out there."

Cautiously, the little cave troll strode along the margin till he reached the entrance to the tunnel. "It's not so co-" he was saying, when he saw his new friend. For the third time that day, he felt his heart would burst, but not before the stammering of his jaw broke all his teeth. The creature towered above him, dowsed in living fire and was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his whole life. He was not sure the tightening of his groin was due to fear or awe. Not able to run for his life, he took the opportunity to be civil and show for the good manners his mama had always taught him.

"Your servant, my lord," he said, bowing.

"Well, servant, you can start serving me by shutting up. All that ruckus by the lake could have awakened my son from his nap. Do you have any idea on how hard it is to put him to sleep?" The creature's wings flapped in annoyance, releasing fiery sparks.

The little cave troll felt stupid and contrite. There was a lesson to be learned here and the next time he would try to better control his joy and childishness. His face burned and not from the heat of the creature. He bowed deeper and murmured, "I am terribly sorry and I promise I won't do it ever again, sir."

The creature snorted hot air and fire. "I even had my whip out, but you seem to be an amiable enough chap. Shall I offer you some sherry?"

The little cave troll's heart leapt in joy. "You are too kind, my lord."

He trod happily after his host, hoping that he had exhausted his share of clumsiness and nonsense for the day. They arrived at an ample room with some nice comfortable stone couches. His host invited him to sit, which he did gladly, extended him his drink and sat opposite to him. The sherry was nice and warm, pretty in the firelight, a tiny burgundy fire on its own. The little cave troll felt it rushing to his head and smiled contentedly.

His host offered him another drink and this time sat by his side. The little cave troll beamed up to him. An arm wrapped around his shoulder and a comforting hand patted his arm. "You are new here in Moria, aren't you?" his host asked.

The little cave troll nodded yes.

His host pursed his beautiful fiery lips and nodded too. "Yes, that would explain it. Everybody else is too afraid of me."

The little cave troll gasped in surprise. "Why, my lord? You are a perfectly amiable gentleman, a delightful host... and so beautiful..." He lowered his eyes, blushing at his audacity.

His host's chest rumbled in mute laughter. "You are young, aren't you?" Without waiting for an answer, he asked, "Do you know what a Balrog is?"

The little cave troll shuddered. He knew, all right. As the balrog's arm slipped from his shoulder, the little cave troll was brave enough to lift his eyes. The fire in his host's eyes had smouldered, cooled by sadness. The little cave troll's heart broke. It didn't even require him courage to stay the balrog's hand before the movement was complete.

"I would be your friend," he said in a tiny voice, reaching for the balrog's cheek with his fingertips.

The balrog's eyes flashed. "Would you, now?"

The little cave troll felt unusually bold, perhaps because of the disarray of the last few hours, perhaps because of the innocence of the young who think they know the world. "Yes, friend and more," he dared, brushing the balrog's lips. He felt his fingers scorching at the touch; it was not painful, but rather delightful.

The balrog stared deep into his eyes and when the little cave troll was very sure he had managed to make a fool of himself again in that day, he felt the lips moving against his fingertips in a soft kiss. The balrog took his hand in his own and lowered his head for a deep, sweltering kiss. Happy beyond measure, the little cave troll quickly straddled the balrog's lap and they were lost to hungry, hot kisses and soon more than that. As he writhed beneath the balrog, the little cave troll could not help but smiling in sizzling pleasure, but also some smug self-satisfaction - it seemed the balrog had forgotten all about the need to be quiet and there was no sweeter sound than his howls of pleasure, not even the screeches of a nice human meal.

Much later they lay cuddled in the comfy stone couch, the little cave troll feeling happy, sated, and protected by the large balrog wrapped around him. His cousin had told him flesh offered pleasures other than eating, but only now did he truly understand how pleasurable those pleasures were. He sighed in bliss.

The balrog nuzzled his neck. "It's been lonely down here, just the kid and me, since the wife died fighting that foul wizard man," he said in a sad voice. The little cave troll turned his head in time to see the balrog moving his hand to wipe a single tear that evaporated before his fingers reached it.

He kissed him, tenderly at first but then eagerly. The balrog corresponded, but at last he pushed him away, softly. "I have to see to my baby."

The little cave troll was disappointed, but nodded in understanding.

The balrog was already moving from the couch when he turned back, halted by a sudden thought and knelt by the improvised love nest. He kissed the little cave troll lightly on the lips and asked, "Why don't you get your things and move in with us, I mean, at least for a while, but if you don't want to that will be fine, I won't force you or anything, despi-"

The little cave troll cut the balrog's speech with a hard kiss as soon as the meaning of the words sunk in. Before he knew it, he was on his back again, fire all around and inside, his heart burning before his eyes.

The little cave troll returned to his den many ours later, tired and happy as he'd seldom had been in his life. The light from the stars shone through the gap in the ceiling. He smiled as he gathered his things into his pack. Blessed light. Who would have thought the wretched thing could have brought such good effects? His mama had always said that some evils came for the greater good. Now if only he could find his aloe vera salve to appease his scorched skin.

 

_Finis  
September 2005_


End file.
